The Secret God War
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: (AU) He was the oldest, the one meant to keep everything in check... So why? How could this happen? She killed father, gave the Grimm a feeding ground through his actions. Worst of all she killed his younger sister. Finally after all the guilt he has Descended.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0 Prologue**

 **A/N: Okay, so this was something that just happened when I started to read RWBY: Knights of Old Remnant: Jaune Arc Chronicles by Kuya-taku (Great story by the way) if you don't believe me go and check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late and great Monty Oum.**

 **-XXX-**

 **Realm of Origin**

This was where it all started, where the entire universe was created, and the place where the God Oum resided since Time Immemorial. While glancing out at the empty nothingness one day Monty wanted to experience something more and he created the whole of creation.

One would think that creating a universe had to be tiring, but Monty had created everything within a blink of an eye; Billions of stars created in a twinkling of light. After the physics and laws of the universe were set forth, Monty set his sight on Life.

Monty brought the miracle of life to Three worlds; the world's had been named; Fauna, Eden and Seraphia. Monty had already decided on the way he wanted the inhabitants to look. Fauna was a world blanketed by animals that could take on the form of Humas. Fauna who had a curious nature had the ability to freely change their forms to either animals or Humas. But were able to keep their animal traits when they transformed.

The next race created were called Humas; this race had been known for their unwavering Courage, their bountiful amount of Kindness, and there tendency for Generosity. It is also worth mentioning that Humas has a great amount of Empathy. Humas were said to be the most skilled beings in using Dust; dust was a property that came forth when the Universe was created. Dust was by-products from the climactic events that shaped the Universe.

Dust was the literal memories of disastrous events; Stars going Supernova, Space Storms going havoc, even the cold of space was in these stones. Monty saw the potential danger in these properties but the use of it was not lost on him as he weakened them by about 95% of their normal capacity.

The last race was born on Seriphia and they were a race slated as the most powerful; it was said that this race possessed the gift of visual prowess; a gift Monty bestowed upon them as a means for their race to see the world differently. Another effect was that the power they possessed was able to extinguish Darkness. Many of the Fauna and Humas were afraid of this race for their otherworldly powers.

Although Monty was a God, he was not all seeing and so he plucked out five strands of hair from his head and gave life to Five Gods – his children. They were all given a set of tasks and abilities that would help them in his aid.

The eldest was bestowed with Monty's ability itself – Creation. He was tasked with the overseeing of all three races and their rebirth when they died. Essentially, he was the being that kept life moving forward. He was a passive being who never liked violence, and never participated when his siblings liked to battle. He was known as the "Creations Weakest"

The second oldest was bestowed with time; he was responsible for the happening of events, like the seasons. He was responsible for each of the races' generation to never live beyond their time. He was a man that believed knowledge and patience was the key to everything. Due to his time abilities, he had gained wisdom equalling that of his father itself. He was simply known as the "Wizard of Time"

The third oldest was the first of the daughters, she was beautiful beyond comparison and she was bestowed with Darkness. She was meant to be the safeguard towards the three races curiosity. And also as a punisher for the races that mistreated one another.

Her power was to ensure that none of the three races strayed from the Light. She was a proud and strong woman that revelled in her beauty and mind. She was also, what one might call impatient, as she could never sit around for too long. One could say that her mind equalled that of the second oldest brother, as they loved to play a game her brother created, called... Chess. She was known as the "Dark Witch"

The fourth youngest was the being that held power of all objects as he controlled Gravity. He was the one that held the entirety of all three races' planets from not colliding. He held great respect for his older siblings but he was easily swayed to act on his own when he thought something terrible was coming. He was simply known as the "Stalwarts'Defence"

The youngest of the five siblings was a girl that had dominion over space itself. She was there as a bridge between all the three races, literally. She, very much looked like a Huma, but had the aspects of both Fauna and Seriphims.

She was half-wolf and had the traits on her body and her eyes were silver indicating that she had the Seriphims eyes. She was also responsible for the interaction between the three races. She was simply know as the "Abridged Speedster"

Although she was not like her siblings, they all loved her dearly. Whereas her siblings had ethereal bodies floating in the air, her body was pure Huma – physical. She had black and red hair, the eyes of a Seraphim and she had a likeness to a Silver Hood that Monty had made for her the day she was created.

Also, it is to be noted that the Five siblings all saw each other in their Huma forms, but to other lesser beings they were Ethereal Spirits.

These five were chosen to watch over the world for ten-thousand years while their beloved father slept. Even though the Universe was effortlessly created Monty admitted that he had to recover his energy and that could only happen through his sleep – The Monty Sleep.

 **-XXX-**

 **(Realm of Origin Meeting Room)**

After Monty's sleep, the torch fell to the eldest, as he was now to maintain what his father created.

Five thousand years into the eldest son's rule, he noticed that his younger sister responsible for Darkness and punishment began neglecting her job. The eldest noticed that the three races had begun warring in secret, and that they had been performing taboos.

When he called her to a meeting, he and his siblings were greeted with a sight of horror. Their sister had begun giving of the stench of Death and Negativity; negativity was a force that begun flowing out of the Universe and it resulted in number of disasters.

"What?" The eldest brother inquired.

"This. This is my new look older brother, do you like it?" Their sister spoke, black veins spreading out of her now red eyes, "While on one of my adventures I came across a patch of Negativity and wondered what it would be like to feel it. I did. Moreover, it feels amazing! My whole body is so energized, and it just feels..." At this point, she was biting her lips in sheer pleasure, her siblings just staring at her in shock, "Glorious!"

"S-Sister?" The youngest moved forward, intending to help her dear older sister. She was stopped when her sister glared at her (She never glared at her) "Stay away." The eldest sister ordered, backing up slightly.

Everyone looked confused until the second oldest realized that Seraphims had the ability to nullify Negativity. The youngest kept walking forward ignoring her sister's backing away.

Without warning a surge of Darkness collided with the younger girl head on, she shot backwards but was luckily caught by her second oldest brother.

"Sister!" The oldest yelled as he moved to the unconscious form of his younger sister. The second oldest gave her to his younger brother and glared at his Dark shrouded sister "Sister, why are you doing this?" As he asked he lowered his special cane, father gave him.

"She's a Seraphim, therefore she can quickly and effortlessly kill me. I did what I deemed right brother." She answered.

"Kill you...?" The eldest brother inquired, quickly realizing something's wrong, "What did you do?! I can feel it... faint traces of more Negativity in... Father's Room!" The eldest exclaimed. Suddenly The fourth oldest rushed to get past his older sister only to be stopped by a gust of wind.

"Uh... Uh... Uh..." The woman said wiggling her finger, "I'll release father once my dear older brother does something for me." She pointed at the end at her elder brother with a menacing grin, "You will use your power to crash all three races' worlds together."

"Are you insane?!" The three races will surely perish!" The eldest brother screamed, his anger rising.

"At first it may seem that way but aren't you forgetting something?" The Red-eyed woman asked. He was scrambling through his mind trying to discern what she was saying until finally.

"He can just breathe them back to life again. But what is the motive behind this?" The second eldest asked as he moved forward.

"Tell me brothers do you know how Negativity comes forth in the World?" The red-eyed woman asked as she took a seat at the long table.

"Negativity is born in either two ways; one, when someone's dream dies or never happens, it's like that person has no reason to live. It affects the law of the Universe that anyone can achieve what he or she wants. Second is when a God interferes on a massive scale." The fourth oldest sibling spoke up.

"Right, brother! So, where do you think I found this Negativity, I'll give you a hint; looks ugly when sleeping." The red-eyed woman spoke with a toothy grin.

"Wait! You can't mean Father? Did he mess with the world?" The second oldest asked, his features showing shock. The red-eyed woman slowly clapped as congratulations, and with a grin she spoke "Father was too eager to see his tree bore fruit he intently overwrote the will of another species; - Grimm; they were the most powerful race in all of creation, next to Father himself."

"Impossible!" All three brothers yelled, not accepting that there was a race as strong as their Father. The red–eyed woman's eyes began to glow redder as she began talking again, "But, the Grimm was a ruthless creature, feasting on itself and having war for the fun of it. Father saw them as mindless and selfish beasts and sent them to another Dimension."

All three brothers stared at their sister with shock and confusion staining their facial features. They had never heard of it or read about it and this was news to them.

"I came into contact with their Negativity and they opened my eyes to true Power, that's why I look like this, you like it?" She asked, her grin further widening at their fear filled faces.

"So, you want to create an explosion that can open the doorway to that Dimension. Crashing all three planets might bring it forth, right? With father asleep the Laws of the Universe will probably break at that time." The eldest said as he glared at his own sister.

"Well done brother!" She cheered with a smile adorning her face, "But, I will not kill Father right now if you do it. Oh! In addition, bring the entire races back alive on one world. The Grimm told me they are hungry so they seek lots of beings to feast on."

The eldest gritted his teeth at that statement as he began to formulate plan after plan in his head. He came to none, his two brothers giving him looks as he considered everything. But, wait!

"You can't kill Father; if you do all of Reality will begin collapsing in on it. Neither you or us will survive."

"You wanna bet?" She asked menacingly, her eyes fully glowing red, "The Grimm live in another Dimension governed by their own laws, if this place goes my Soul will be taken their... but you dear brothers will not. Will you destroy father's creation to save dear old daddy?" She finished with a smile.

Damn!

"So what will it be, brother?" She cooed, with an innocent smile plastered on her face. He ran every possibility once again but ultimately gritted his teeth in defeat.

"If I do it you will leave this domain and never come back."

His other two brothers gasped as they heard there older brother's confirmation. They wanted to say something but when they saw their older brother's burdened face they realized that nothing could change it.

Closing his eyes the Sister and two brothers began to feel the Realm of Origin tremble as their brother affected the three planets.

An explosion took place, one that would shape the flow of everything. An explosion forgotten in time, but was the cause of a new Era to be brought forth a new time of Darkness.

On the three planets, people were screaming as they bore witness to the end of their worlds. Thousands of Natural Disasters began occurring on all three planets. The eldest brother tried to teleport the three beings to the Hall of Origin but Salem was against it. She wanted to savour the cries of death, the cries of the three beings' being wiped out.

Not long after a Rift appeared and out came a vast amount of Darkness – Negativity. As the three planets melded together with one another, one could clearly see that Godly intervention was in effect, as the planet started to cool down, water was created instantly and not long after plants and wildlife began to thrive on the world.

Finally yet importantly, the three beings were created out of Dust. The eldest brother found it cruel for the beings to remember that the three worlds were once apart and that they had a more peaceful life so he never gave the knowledge back.

The three brothers witnessed the forms of Grimm as they almost pushed back the brink of all three races, they also saw as the Grimm mercilessly slaughtered the Seraphim; it was because the Seraphim had the power of Monty himself and could easily repel the Negativity. They were soon sought out and killed, stealthily.

Tragically, all the Seraphim were wiped out all except for one, their own flesh and blood. In an act of gloating, the Red-eyed sister wanted the youngest to live and see what happened. The second oldest hid a small smile as he gazed upon the newly formed timeline; you see as the God of Time he is privy to future events.

However, neither his own or his siblings can be viewed, but he did see a Red-Hooded girl stopping the Darkness for the last time. In addition, he saw a resemblance of his sister in it.

"Now let father go! Or I will reverse time at that place." The second eldest bluffed, as he glared at his youngest sister. She looked at her big brother maniacally "You can't reverse that, big brother. Too much Negativity focused on one point in Time and Space, it ripples forward and backward at that specific point. Neither you nor Father has the ability to do anything. Oh, and I can't have Father awakening so, yeah..."

Like a roar of Lightning, the siblings heard their Father scream in pain. The second oldest moved with unimaginable speed trying to hit his younger sister, but to no avail.

They quickly realized that the being that occupied them in the throne room was a mere doppelganger.

Barging into their Father's Room where they witnessed a Red sword lodged into their Father's chest. All while the Red-eyed sister smiled as she disappeared. Rushing to their Father, and met with their father's eyes slowly drifting close.

"Father!" They all screamed the youngest coming to as they saw their Father on his literal deathbed. He looked at his sons and daughter understanding crossing their eyes. The understanding that he knew this was coming.

"This had to happen..." Their Father's voice said, no longer the boom they recognized but now a voice similar to their own, a voice of hurt, and weakness.

"You knew, Father...?" The second brother asked as he inspected the wound. At the side was the youngest daughter hugging her stalwart brother that also failed to keep his tears in.

Opening his eyes Monty's eyes locked onto his eldest, a warm smile on his strained face. "It's okay, son I knew this would happen, I let it."

"So why?! Why didn't you prepare for this?" The eldest son screeched, tears freely flowing. Monty's hand took the eldest brother's hand, suddenly he was beginning to glow with a blinding purple light.

"My story ended a long time ago. You are my children and you will be the new generation that steers the world forward. You already have. The future I gazed upon and I wasn't there-"

There was a long silence as the four children took in the revelation.

"But that doesn't mean that te world has to fall to darkness. You will stop it, and Jaune, please don't condemn yourself. Salem tricked you. Ozpin, Ironwood, Summer please don't blame your brother for my death..."

Ozpin, Ironwood, and Summer nodded with tears falling to the ground, Jaune on his knees crying a damp patch into his father's chest. Monty gazed down to Jaune's shaking form his eyes slowly dimming. "Jaune, I have something for you..." Jaune looked up at his dad, his face with anguished guilty and sadness etched on it, "You will inherit the last of my powers. This is to help you stop Salem... Jaune, I know you abhor violence, b-but violence is the... only way this oncoming war will end... Like your brothers and sister, you will have to prepare... yourself; all of you, for Salem's power is already growing... Good...bye my chil...dren..."

That day the heavens roared as Jaune and his siblings cried out in Sadness and Anger. On Remnant, the newly formed world there was storms worldwide signalling the end of the mighty God Monty. And the moon above the newly formed Remnant shattered in half, now in the sky floats a Half-crescent Moon.

To the beings down below it is the signal to the end of everything. To the siblings it is a reminder that this is only the beginning.

 **-XXX-**

Seven-Hundred years passed with the Grimm pushing the two remaining races towards extinction multiple times. After they said farewell to their father they come to Remnant when something akin to a Great War broke out. Fauna and Humas alike participated in this war.

Ozpin, Ironwood, and Summer set out to the world in an effort to stop the extinction of the two races. The oldest – Jaune stayed behind to watch how things would unfold.

He finally descended when he and his three brothers sensed their younger sister's life withering. Salem killed Summer Rose that day. Her older sister erased her from this world.

Jaune was asked many of times by his siblings about why he chose to stay in the Realm of Origin. The answer he gave was one of Guilt, sadness and anger. The guilt that ate him up for the Chaos of the worlds he created. Sadness at losing his father, anger towards his sister for doing it.

Jaune finally sets on his mission and departs the Realm of Origin leaving an Autonomous Keeper as it's official/unofficial "God". His brothers feel his descent to the lower plain and they can't help but smile as they see the light begin to pierce the early morning sky.

"So, he's finally gotten over the Guilt." One muses, seeing his reflection in the window of the Tower he resides in.

"Seems so." Another voice echoes from behind, the pristine white uniform giving the figure a strong and respected visage. The last person in the room, a woman wearing a white buttoned shirt and a dark plaid skirt can only look on in confusion.

Elsewhere, a woman stands gazing down at her beloved children when a shiver starts to creep up her shoulder. She can feel it and she knows he is coming. She knows what she has done and can never be taken back, but the fact that her brother descended sets her in a state of constant paranoia.

For she knows nothing stands in his way of downright erasing her now. Therefore, she just has to think of something that can.

"Sorry brother but my story won't end now." She said, a devilish grin spreading on her lips.

 **To Be Continued**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Well? What did you guys think of my newest story? Gave a totally AU description of how Remnant came to be. Wasn't actually so hard due to having the thing already structured in my head.**

 **I actually based the Negativity – Grimm and everything that happened from Magi-The Kingdom of Magic (Anime) and a very good one at that. Watch it and you'll see what I mean.**

 **Obviously, all you people know who the five siblings are by now, yeah those are my Gods, and I am proud of myself. To clear this up, I have been working on this story for about four days, I checked everything I wrote down, and it looks good.**

 **Fair warning is that I will "** _ **MAYBE**_ **" update monthly. I have a real life holding me back so yeah... (I probably shouldn't have said that but I'm an honest person, so yeah, deal with it.)**

 **P.S: You can leave me PM's are wholly accepted by everyone. Criticism is highly welcomed at all times.**

 **A Beta-Reader would really be welcomed.**

 **Fair note: This story will be updating sporadically; either a week or a month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 The Red-Hood and Yellow Scarf**

 **A/N: Wow, thanks for all the favourites and follows, very much appreciate it. And thanks for the reviews as well: Theunknown4299, brandon 2071 and , you guys really helped this along faster. Anyways let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late and great Monty Oum.**

 **-XXX-**

 **Small Island, Patch**

Arriving on Patch, Jaune was awed at the sheer beauty of experiencing what his father made, personally. He was here to see the people who had taken care of his dear younger sister. To give an unspoken promise to these people that he would forever watch over them, it was what his sister would've wanted.

But, that wasn't the only reason he was here for he was carrying a backpack on his back, the contents of the backpack being a red-hood and a yellow scarf. He knitted it himself and therefore he wanted to give them to his niece and unofficial sister.

To show Summer that he would and always protect them, and also because he promised Summer he would give her daughter and unofficial daughter gifts.

But if Jaune had to be honest he would've done this after erasing Salem, but with all the Negativity in the realm below he was not even sure where Salem was. You see Negativity can hide beings, in this case preferably Salem. He'd had to decrease the Negativity in the world before he could even sense where she was.

So as Jaune walked by the various stores he caught glances from Fauna as they looked at him weirdly almost... apprehensively. He recalled that Fauna had a unique ability to sense abnormal stuff - namely a God now walking among them. Of course they couldn't tell he was a God but he's Aura must still feel weird to them.

Ignoring that he caught his image in the mirror and he saw the shaggy blond-hair messily on his head and the cobalt blue eyes staring back at him. Quickly realizing that he could never pass for Summer's brother, he waited till he rounded a corner keeping an eye out that no one saw what happened next: What happened next was Jaune's appearance had suddenly changed.

Fair note was that this only changed his appearance, neither his unique Aura would be changed.

When he rounded the corner on the way to the Xiao-Long residence his entire visage changed, no longer was it a scrawny blond-haired man walking down the street, now it was a well built, raven-haired (red tinged) at the end man walking to the house. His eye-colour also changed to Silver, true he was no Sephiria but he could copy the colour easily.

He smiled, for now he knew that he could say hello without raising suspicion.

Even though he was a God he failed to notice the Black Crow watching him from atop a building.

 **-XXX-**

Ruby Rose, 8 years old hated the fact that Yang was older than she was, busy running to the small house, shouting about how she would eat all the Chocolate Chip cookies their father made them. Ruby was running when rose petals fell around her, confused she dismissed them and kept running, her backpack securely to her back.

'Gotta make it...!'

Ruby mentally screamed, closing her eyes when she suddenly felt the wind picking up speed. Opening her eyes she saw that she was running by a stunned Yang. Suddenly her mind processed what happened; she had unlocked her mother's speed ability. Now focusing more on her power, she gave it more and more until she saw her running right into...

"Out of the way!" She yelled.

"Huh?" The person said before he was surprsingly not knocked over by the little girl's speed. He was holding her by the shoulders. Ruby looked up, saw Silver eyes like her mother, and said.

"You have my mom's eyes..."

"RUBY!" Yang called out to her younger sister, running towards Ruby. Suddenly the door to the house opened up instantly, "Yang, what's wrong?!" There stood their father looking worriedly out over the three people.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Ruby apologized, bowing repetitively. The man looked at the little girl and spoke, his voice so sincere and honest "It's okay little girl. See? I'm fine aren't I?"

Suddenly Yang stopped by Ruby's side and looked at the man who stood at full height "You look like momma Summer." Yang muttered, her words shook her father when he now truly gazed upon the figure's face.

"Who?" He asked.

Jaune looked at Taiyang with a smile then he walked to Tai and outstretched his hand, "Hello my name is Kye Rose and you might've known my sister."

To say that Taiyang was shocked had to be an understatement for he was wide-eyed, looking at the person who just introduced him as Summer's brother.

 **-XXX-**

Ruby and Yang were immediately ushered into the TV room where they began to watch cartoons all while Taiyang and Jaune (Kye) was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea.

After a while, Taiyang had learned that Kye was a travelling Huntsman who travelled around the world helping people. Summer constantly stayed in contact with her brother, calling (more like visiting the Realm of Origin talking about her two daughters, Ruby and Yang)

Kye just recently finished a mission when he received a phone call from one of his friends (a lie obviously) about Summer's passing. Kye was distraught when he learned Summer went missing on a mission (the real reason was that Salem killed her)

He gritted his teeth when Taiyang went to the kitchen to fetch the now finished cookies. His mind whirling with ideas on how to best end Salem, no that monster. So consumed in his thoughts Kye failed to notice small dainty hands tugging on his shirt.

Looking down he came face to face with a Mini-Summer "Hello-!" she announced, "Are you my uncle?"

Tears almost threatening to break loose Jaune managed to calm himself "Yes, young one. I am your uncle, Summer's brother. My name is Kye and yours is Ruby, right?"

"Whoa! Are you like a mind reader sir? How did you know my name? That's a really cool weapon, but my mom's Scythe is still the coolest! Do you like Chocolate Chip Cookies! They're my favourite thing in the world! Next comes weapons, obviously! I'm gonna become a Huntress one day, my mom was one!" The little girl proudly exclaimed, her chest puffing out, cutely still talking on and on.

Jaune, could now seriously tell that this little girl with the looks and the way she rambled on and on was definitely his sister's daughter.

'Summer used to ramble on and on about the world below...' Jaune mused internally, a small sad smile on his face.

"...ter? Mister, are you alright?" Ruby asked, her small hand waving infront of his now teary eyes. Upon seeing her uncle cry Ruby hugged Jaune.

"Mommy used to give me hugs when I was crying. She said It'd always help the person no matter how old they are, even if they are 750 000 years old." Ruby spoke, her small frame pulling the older man closer.

Jaune gasped, as he had heard Summer say that even if he was 750 000 years old he looked kinda cool when he cried. She also did it when she was cheering him up.

Sadly the moment passed when Yang called Ruby to come check out Zwei's new trick.

 **-XXX-**

Kye and Taiyang must've talked for hours before the door to the house swung open, Ruby and Yang busy playing upstairs in the bathtub. Yang was in charge and took it seriously almost to the point where she would become a military instructor.

Taiyang was busy pouring their fifth cup of tea for the day when a middle0aged man, with raven0black hair walked into the house wobbling, slurring about how the barmaid punished him with the short length skirt. This was the legendary 'Dusty Crow' the man Jaune's younger brother sent to try and figure out where Salem was.

Qrow Branwen, a respectable man? Nevertheless, as Jaune looked at the almost falling man he had to question how those two saw people. Namely Summer and Ozpin.

"I'm home!" Qrow, yelled almost face planting into a nearby wall, "Hi everyone! Can I get whiskey?"

"Um... He's not usually like this." Taiyang whispered.

"Huh? Tai do you have a guest?" Qrow muttered, struggling to keep himself on his legs while eyeing the visitor. Weirdly Qrow began seeing Summer, maybe it was the hair colour that the person had.

"Hot stuff?" Qrow muttered, his eyes wide as he walked to said 'person', "I thought you'd never come back? Come on and give this old Qrow a kiss."

What Qrow did next shocked Taiyang and the person he was kissing on the lips. Now although Jaune was a God he still didn't know human customs all that well, so he simply accepted the kiss. Taiyang on the other hand had fallen to the ground animatedly his eyes not believing what happened.

"Uncle Qrow!" Two voices called from behind Qrow, it was Ruby and Yang. Quickly Qrow was picking up Ruby and bringing her to what he thought was her supposed mother.

"Ruby, look your mom's back! Look!" Qrow stated as he carried Ruby to Hot stuff. Ruby giggled at her uncle's antics and poked him in the cheek "Uncle Qrow that's not mommy." Ruby explained through giggles.

While Yang and Ruby were giggling at their uncle's antics Qrow turned back at the visitor, and for the first time really looked at the person, he noted that the person had Silver eyes, Black hair like Summer, but above all that the person was male...

And so, Qrow's mind shut down.

The only thought going through his mind being 'I just kissed a guy on the lips.' Without a second to spare Qrow set down Ruby while shocked sober. He ran to the kitchen going through his stash of alcohol and finely came upon it - the whiskey he swore he would never open, the contents already travelling down the throat.

His throat was on fire but he hardly cared the only thing was trying to forget that kiss.

His mind whirling in thought at the sheer amount of Aura that man had. And also as to why his Aura was so similar to Summer's? But, also to the fact that this man that stood there in the living room with Tai was the man who shape shifted this morning.

All while Jaune stood stock still in the middle of the living room, Yang and Ruby climbing him like he was a tree. Taiyang rolling on the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?"

 **-XXX-**

The sun was shining when Jaune awoke, the birds chirping and all the sounds of a family in the morning cultivating together; He could hear Taiyang asking Yang and Ruby if they had everything for the school day. Yang and Ruby asking if they could stay home with their two new uncle's.

He smiled because this was how the realm of Origin was, him and his siblings playing together in the living room Father created for when they were boring. Yeah hard to believe but God's get boring over time, Jaune simply just reading from his father's library.

Ozpin creating a new strategy game every time the others grew boring, well all except chess that he and Salem played all the time. Salem the only one among them to wait for Ozpin's next game. James, learning instruments his Father created; the piano, guitar, violin and everything you could think of.

Summer, who had created almost thousands of Familiars that she would play Hide-and-Seek with - the thing was that Hide-and-Seek was played on all three planets simultaneously, sometimes a hundred planets even.

"Summer..."

"Kye, are you up yet?" Tai yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Taiyang?" Jaune called.

"I'm taking the girls to school and I'm going teaching now. Will be back about three 'o'clock! Qrow's staying at home as well just ask him if you want anything!" Tai yelled as he closed the door behind him.

"Okay, thanks!" Jaune yelled, "Time to get to work." He announced, cracking his knuckles as he exited the guest bedroom walking down the stairs.

/

When Qrow woke up that morning there was no way to explain what he felt like because 'Shit' was probably to pedestrian at this point. It would literally be the understatement of his entire life. 'Cause his entire body felt done, just straight up done with the world.

Done with drinking. Done with Salem and this Secret War. Done with-that stupid barmaid "Wait, is that Bacon I smell? Qrow asked himself, his seconds ago tired body already walking out the door.

In less than fifteen minutes Qrow was finishe showering, his Hunter's outfit already on

What greeted him was the guy from last night busy moving through the kitchen as if he made it. No seriously, this guy was moving to the right places to get what he was trying to cook. Three pans on the stove cooking altogether; Bacon in the one, eggs in one, and pancakes being methodically being flipped in the air when said man walked past it to retrieve something else.

Immediately Qrow felt something strange here - his Huntsman instinct telling him that the fluidity this person possessed borderline on the realm of Divine (oh how right you are) Not to mention the fact that his Semblance was the ability to transform into a Crow - the very same that watched as Jaune's appearance change yesterday.

"You were here last night? Why do you look like a male Summer" Qrow asked from the threshold of the kitchen doorway. His question neither fazed the person - a person so caught up in making food no less. Qrow thought he hadn't heard his question until he answered back.

"Yes, and I'm Summer's older brother." Jaune supplied as he set down two plates, pancakes, eggs, and bacon already in their respective plates from where to choose.

"Wow! This looks good." Qrow said as he sat himself down on the nearest chair, his hands already taking a plate of food, "What's the occasion?" At this Qrow's eyes narrowed, "Trying to drug me or something? So, are you a shape shifter?" He asked at the end.

Kye took notice at where Qrow's right-hand was going and knew that this would turn into a fight. Jaune placed the pan on the stove and without turning around and said "Please, I really don't wanna fight you." Without warning Jaune sidestepped as Qrow's sword sliced the stove in two cleanly cut pieces.

'I'll pay Tai for all the damages.' Qrow mentally said.

Jaune looked at the destruction and at the glaring man who stood next to him. Suddenly Qrow pivoted his foot in a spinning motion, his sword coming in for, yet another strike. In a blink of an eye Jaune blocked Qrow's strike with his Samurai-blade?

'B-But how?' Qrow wondered, Kye was standing there with no weapon - nothing! Qrow expected Jaune to use the pan as a weapon for defence but a sword that appeared out of nowhere. How?!

"Please, at least let me explain?" Kye pleaded, Qrow didn't let up.

"My Semblance allows me to see through the eyes of Crow's, this morning one of my Crow's saw you shape shift, why? Do you work for "Her"?

Jaune knew that he couldn't win in such a closed space, Qrow's sword was smaller than his. So that would fundamentally mean that Qrow could get in more hits, and surely with one of those strikes seriously wound Jaune.

With strength, Qrow hadn't expected Jaune kicked Qrow through the kitchen window. Qrow, luckily managed to regain his footing, taking notice at the abnormal strength Jaune had kicked him with.

Jaune jumped out the window taking up a battle stance.

Telling himself that he would pay Taiyang back and not just spend it on booze, Qrow shifted his weapon into its Gun-form and fired shot after shot. They all missed to Qrow's grimace, already feeling a headache coming from Tai's yelling.

Qrow noted the way how Jaune moved... it was weird, as if he was getting help from some higher beings. Jaune appeared and disappeared all while getting closer. But it still wasn't enough, for a Full-Fledged hunter at least.

Switching back to sword mode Qrow charged as well intending to end the battle with an Aura-infused slash. He knew the man had plenty of Aura so he intended to either knock the weapon out of Summer's so-called brother's hand, or straight up slice through it.

He could, because his weapon was made out of the strongest metal on Remnant. So, imagine his surprise when his weapon so much as not even made a dent.

What you would get is a slack-jawed Qrow Branwen with eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Wha-How?!" Qrow yelled in pure confusion, and slightly anger at his weapon not cutting through that thin-bladed sword.

"What the?!" Qrow yelled, pointing at Jaune's weapon. Compared to his weapon that blade had to be a sheet of paper. But, Qrow being a professional Huntsmen couldn't focus on that, he ahd to get answers out of this guy. Was he sent by Salem to kill Ruby? Probably kill him?

With a flick of Qrow's wrist his sword started to shift as gears started to turn and twist. His handle lengthened in size as the blade broke into separate pieces and started to form the blade of the scythe. When it was finished there stood Qrow, his weapon fully switched and his Aura glowing as he strengthened his body.

Within a blink of an eye Qrow was now infront of Jaune and the scythe on a direct path with Jaune's midsection. Jaune being a God still had to reel from shock at the speed Qrown Branwen just showed. This was what Ozpin - the king of Vale who made the Academies for - this was the pinnacle of a Huntsmen.

Jaune quickly defended the strike but he was also pushed back from the power behind it. With Qrow following up with more slashes. 'So, this was why Ozpin had faith in Summer's protection? She was surrounded by strong people who treated her like family.' Jaune managed a small smile as his body glowed yellow for but an instant.

Jaune countered, and what ensued was Qrow manuevering out of the way, as a dust-cloud was kicked up. While Qrow just managed to get his feet to the ground, he was met with a blur of yellow light, infront of him stood Jaune Arc his sword glowing yellow. Qrow blocked the initial attack, but was met with a beam of pure yellow energy.

His Aura was activated as his eyes widened, the beam of energy destroying everything behind Qrow. While in the air Qrow promptly kicked Jaune in the chest and swung his scythe as Jaune skidded backwards. What came at Jaune had to be a feat of pure unbridled power; it was a slash, which quite literally made the air as sharp as Qrow's blade.

Jaune couldn't react on time as his chest was caught by the blade of pure air. Now he could officially say that his shirt was ruined. He also now adorned a gash on his chest. Which healed miraculously fast thanks to his Aura? It was at this moment why his other siblings always thanked their father for incorporating Aura into everyday life.

Qrow looked at Jaune making a great imitation of a fish out of water. If Qrow had to be honest he would say that the gash he inflicted healed in, what three seconds?! Even a renowned Hunter as himself, heck even Raven would at least take 10-20 seconds to heal if they were truly focusing on it.

Jaune didn't even seem like he was focusing, more like he was amazed at what he saw happening? To Qrow it almost looked like it was the first time Jaune saw or felt the effects Aura had. Suddenly, a girl with long flowing pink hair jumped infront of Qrow, her fist rocked back as she yelled at him for hurting Jaune?

The fist connected with Qrow's cheek as he blushed at her cleavage.

'Is she with him?' Qrow thought as his face went into a dazed state. Expecting a hard landing Qrow was surprised to find himself collide with something soft? Looking up Qrow saw a beautiful woman, who he almost mistook for Glynda except this woman had grass green eyes. Oh, and was that a vein popping on her head?

And, was he hearing knuckles cracking from behind him?

Knowing that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity Qrow groped the woman breast as best he could. Qrow would say he was heaven... until the fist connected to the top of his head. A woman may have beaten Qrow Branwen, but he could at least have another story for the people at the local bar.

/

Qrow Brawnen hated being woken up for anything especially as he was having a dream with huge-breasted woman around him, like the one he fondled moments ago. He had three reasons why that were. Firstly, civilians afraid of Grimm, no wrong there, would always wake him up; it was that they ALWAYS woke him up first! When there were other and even capable Hunters nearby. Secondly, was due to the way he spent his nights, as Hotel managers would find him along in the morning the woman he met the night before saying he would pay. Third, he wasn't a morning person.

But, as that heavenly voice was yelling at him to get up Qrow had new found life, almost jumping to see the woman yelling at him to get up. What he found would scar him for life. He wasn't dreaming was he? There infront of him stood a woman easily dominating over Ironwood's size, her face like one of those ugly woman in the spa whose supposed to get the main character excited but... but then this!

And OUM! Her voice sounded like a beautiful angel, but Qrow would swear on his Father's grave that the voice coming out didn't belong to the visage of the woman. So, it was no real surprise when Qrow began cussing the ever loving shit out of everything... when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING. He started to blame his little friend for getting him active, blamed the woman for sounding so angelic. He blamed himself for falling for such a thing.

Cussed the tree he was tied too? Cussed at the fact he was tied to a tree. Cussed at all the six other beautiful ladies around him... Oh! He regained his composure and shot an excellent smile at a raven-haired beauty.

"Hello beautiful." He was so totally getting with her, until that dream failed miserably when she looked away from him in disgust. Did he do something wrong? No, that always works! He tried it with the others, who all did the same? all except the ugly woman who smiled at him?

He needed a drink fast!

"I'm sorry for my guard they can be a bit... overprotective." Jaune said, as he came walking from behind the huge woman (who was looking at Qrow all dreamy-like - Eh?) "Can we please just talk? I really don't wanna hurt anyone." Jaune, now with his blonde-hair and original outfit on; who by all means made him kind of look like a dork?

He was wearing a Pumpkin Pete's hoodie with the bunny's face on proud display. His armour on top of that with blue pants and two black and white sneakers. And did it seem as if Jaune was a teenager? The oddest had to be that Jaune's weapon was nowhere to be seen on him or around him.

Qrow wouldn't miss a sword capable of withstanding his own, much less force Qrow's weapon into defending. Another thing that bothers Qrow was how was this kid?" better than a Professional was?

"Okay, I'll listen to what you have to say..." Qrown mumbled, and immediately yelped as someone smacked him on the head. Looking up, he saw it was a pink-haired girl who smacked him. Apparently, she smacked him for the way he talked with Jaune.

"Are you royalty or something?" Qrow asked, still trying to put a face to Jaune, either he looked like some bigwig in Atlas for him to have a guard of women.

"Technically, you could call me one of those, but I really don't care..." Jaune explained, while a few of the woman looked at him with glints in their eyes and saying that he was just too humble and nice. Why couldn't he meet girls like these? Girls who showed true love for Jaune.

"Well, what's your surname? If you can tell me it be much appreciated."

"Sorry, but you only need to give this to Headmaster Ozpin, oh, and whatever you do don't read it... Your mind may break... Tell Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang I say goodbye." With movements beyond any Human Qrow was sliced from his chains. His feet touched the ground already in his battle stance.

Turning around... he was met with just trees and grass, every last one of them gone. Qrow's acute hearing hadn't caugt up on anything akin to people moving through the forest. Maybe they had someone with the same Semblance as Raven? Slowly relaxing Qrow went and picked up the letter, his mind, and instincts screaming at him to not read the letter. Qrow heeded his instincts and pocketed the letter.

Tomorrow he would have to go and visit Ozpin. Just when it was his vacation from Signal and the Brotherhood...

 **-XXX-**

 **End of Chapter One**

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long! Yeah, I literally have no excuse for this being so late... Moreover, it seems like I disappointed you people and myself... I really wanted to keep my update schedule but I sorely underestimated my personal life. Hope you all liked Ruby and Yang? Tried to imagine how they would've been like as kids. In My Defense It Was Only A Mask And A Sword is up next to be updated.**

 **Important query; Should I put The Secret God War on the back burner? Therefore, I can focus on In My Defence. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
